Your two faces
by YoursSweetly
Summary: A single person can have many differed faces, as was Zero/Gideon. While Gideon was a loving and caring husband, Zero was a cruel gangster. Can Jude stay with him and love all his faces, or will he leave him after something horrible happens between the two of them ... read to learn! I do not own the characters, only the idea for this story.


Gideon smiled sadly and handed his husband the cold cup of coffee.

\- It's broken again – he whispered quietly. Jude looked unhappily at the cup and frowned a little at it. Gideon's heart broke a little bit every time he sees the frown on his beautiful husband's face.

\- We can fix it soon, I will get my paycheck in a week – Jude smiled sadly at Gideon. It will be hard without a cup of nice hot coffee, but they will manage. It's not the first time their coffee machine has gone crazy and was making cold, strange looking coffee, instead of the hot, strong and rich drink that Jude loves so much.

Gideon sat next to him on their bed, which was not bed at all, it was an old mattress, placed directly on the floor in the corner of their one room apartment. He hugged Jude around the shoulders and guide him in a strong hug, kissing his hair lovingly. His heart was braking for his husband, it was very hard for Jude to live like that. Gideon was used to this type of life, being a foster kid raised by Leo and Carla hasn't provided much, he had always lived in misery and poverty. But his beautiful husband was not – Jude as a son of one of the richest people in LA wasn't used to this kind of life. He was very well educated, very smart, polite and sensitive person. But even if he was raised in luxury, his life was far from perfect – his father was very cruel and criminal man. He had never approved of Jude's decision to stay away of this kind of life, and when Jude told him that he is having a relationship with a guy, Oscar disowned and kicked him out of the house and his life. Jude was very sad, he had always loved his father and had always wanted to gain his approval and love. But he sacrificed everything for Gideon, because their love was the most important, it was the only thing that made sense and the only thing that made both of them truly happy. While Jude was living with his father, he was working as an E.V.P. for the most famous basketball team in La. He was very successful even if he was very young. Unfortunately, when his father kicked him out of his life, he made sure to end his career and made it impossible for Jude to find a job in LA. Now, his husband was working as a store's assistant manager in a small town one hour away from LA. It was very hard to travel six days a week for two hours with the train, and work 9 hours every day. Gideon was missing him like crazy, it was killing him to look at the dark circles around his husband's eyes. Even the money was not good, but that was the only job that Jude was able to find. And he was more than willing to travel and work that many hours if he can bring some money home, because for the las two months Gideon was unemployed, as it was the middle of the winter and nobody was hiring construction workers.

\- I'm sorry love …. I'm so sorry that I can't help with the bills. – he whispered quietly, sadly in Jude's hair and squeezed him even tighter.

Even if he is poor, he is a proud man, who is used to work and earn his food and money. He always tough that we will be able to work and take care of his lover. He knew that it will be hard, and money will be tight as always, be he was ready to work more hours in order to earn more and take care of his beautiful husband. But sadly, his plans were so wrong – not even he could not work more hours, he even lost his job. Now, Jude was forced to beg for extra hours just for them to be able to pay the bills. Money were very, very tight and it was so hard. Jude buried his face in Gideon's neck and placed a soft kiss there.

\- Don't worry, it will be ok very soon. – Jude placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips and smiled softly at him.

'God, bless his perfect soul', Gideon tough as he looked into his lover's face. He was his angel, his everything.

\- It's not ok sweetheart …. Look at yourself, you are tired, you are on the brim of your strength …. I'm scared for you. – He told Jude while caressing his cheek softly with the back of his hand.

\- I'll be fine, it's just a little bit crazy at work right now – Jude reassured him.

\- I will go to look for a job tomorrow again – Gideon said with finality. Jude only nodded and leaned again into his lovers embrace.

Two weeks later, at the beginning of December, Jude entered their apartment. He was coming home from work, shivering and coughing. Gideon looked worriedly at him and immediately approached and hugged his husband. Kissing his lips, Gideon realized that his husband has a high fever, as he was very hot.

\- Ooo Jude, you are sick – he exclaimed worriedly.

\- No, my nose is just runny from the cold – Jude tried to calm his husband. But Gideon was not buying it. He was sure that Jude is very sick – he was shivering, his skin was unusually warm, his cheeks were rosy red, his eyes misty and he was sneezing and was breathing hard. He was very worried.

\- Baby, let's go to the hospital, please. You have fever …

\- No … I don't have insurance, we can't afford it right now – Gideon wanted to cry at hearing his husband's words. It was true, they stopped paying their taxes and insurance a few months ago …. But he was not going to risk Jude's life

\- Baby it will be ok … I will pay somehow, please let's go ..

\- No, I'm staying here …. Just make me a cup of tea and I'll take some medicine and it will be fine, it's just the flue – Jude tried to smile reassuringly at his worried wifey.

It turns out that it was not only the flu – yes, it has started as a simple flu, but because of Jude's tiredness and malnutrition, his body has just collapsed. When he had fainted in the morning, Gideon was so damn scared, he had rushed Jude to the hospital where his husband has been admitted immediately and was staying already third day there. He was looking so small, his skin so white, tubes connected to every part of his beautiful body, machines making weird noises that were scaring and reassuring Gideon all at ones.

\- Hey wifey – Gideon heard the most perfect voice in the world – his husband's. Jude was finally awake, looking at Gideon with a small smile and love in his beautiful eyes.

\- Ooo baby – Gideon exclaimed slowly, he was so relieved to see his beautiful husband awake. Kissing his forehead and his lips gently was like a dream come true. "I love, I love you angel … so, so much … don't ever leave me like that again, please … "- he was mumbling and kissing his husband gently. Silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

\- I'm sorry for scaring you love, I'm so sorry … I'm ok now, don't worry – Jude was trying to reassure his husband. He felt guilty for putting Gideon in such position – his husband was usually a tuff guy but towards Jude he was like a small, lost puppy, who needs constant love and attention. Jude can say that he was freaked out right now.

Jude was doing better. In 2 days, he was discharged from the hospital, but he was on strict bed rest and healthy died for two weeks. Of course, Jude protested but Gideon was having none of that. Yes, they needed money, lots of money and fast, so they can pay the medical bills and they can buy pills and food for Jude and pay their apartment bills and all this crap, but he was not going to put Jude in any risk … never again. He knew that he needs to do something that he promised himself never to do, but he needed money quick.

\- Hey Terrance, it's Zero

\- Zero … haven't heard anything from you in a long time ….

\- I want to come back

\- Hmmm … and why should I take you … why should I trust a guy who left us just like that?

\- Because you know that I'm the best …. And I have something in mind, that you will be very pleased with

\- Ok, I'm intrigued … tomorrow 11 o'clock, you know where to find me.

Gideon closed the phone and went inside the small apartment. He was scared, ashamed and couldn't look his husband in the eyes. Jude immediately sensed that something is wrong, he knew his husband very well.

\- What's wrong baby? – he asked softly and sat on the mattress.

\- Jude … I, I love you … please forgive me – he whispered softly, looking at the floor.

\- Gideon, what's happening … you are scaring me …

\- I called Terrance – Zero said quietly but to Jude it was like a scream, like a nightmare.

\- No! … No, you are not going back Gideon, you are not! You promised me, please … baby please. – he was screaming and begging all at once. His heart beating frantically, tears rolling down his face.

Gideon approached him and hugged Jude close to his chest, letting his lover scream and cry as long as he needed. He didn't want to go back to this life, didn't want to become Zero again, but he knew that he needed to, he promised Jude that he will take care of him and will protect and love him always and that is why he needed to go back to Terrance.

Half an hour later and Jude was asleep, he has exhausted himself with all the crying and screaming and had fallen asleep on Gideon's chest. Gideon on the other hand was wide awake, he knew that he will be awake all night. But that was fine, he will look over his beautiful angel all night long.

\- I love you baby, you are my angel and I am so, so blessed to have you in my life … I will protect you, always … that's why I need to do this … even if I don't want to – he whispered softly into his lover's hair.

Everything started when Gideon was 17, he had escaped his foster home, due to the abuse of his foster parents. Leo has always been a violent person, but lately he was drinking more and more and Gideon could not stand it anymore. He ran away and never looked back. But life on the street was hard – he was sleeping on the basketball court at first and stealing food, but when the weather turned cold, he needed to find shelter. One night, while walking in hope to find some food, thrown by some of the many restaurants in LA he witnessed a crime scene. Instead of killing him the killers offered him to work for them ... he didn't really have a choice as a gun was pointed towards his head.

During the years he became better and better at his 'job'. The boss – Terrance was a gangster, a cruel man who was always thirsty for money and power. Sadly, Gideon was also high with those two things. He learned to enjoy the game, became good at it, so good that Terrance made him his right hand. He never told Terrance his real name, instead using the name Zero, it was the way his foster parents were calling him all the time and ironically, it suited him perfectly in his new life.

Zero was a different person. He made sure to bury Gideon very, very deep. Zero was cruel and he enjoyed this life, he enjoyed being cruel and manipulative but he always put some limits to his actions. He never killed a person and he only stole or manipulated people who deserved it, who haven't gained their money with honest work.

That's how he met Jude – one night he was at the parking lot of the arena where Jude currently worked. Zero was waiting for some guy named Sean to give him a 'message' from Terrance. While waiting he heard somebody coming towards his way. He saw a tall figure of a guy coming towards the cars that were parked next to his black jeep. Looking closely, Zero saw a young guy, maybe in his early twenties, dressed in a boring suit with a suitcase in hand. But he felt drawn to the guy for some reason and continue to look at him, while he was approaching – he wasn't worrying that the guy will see him because of the darkened glasses of his jeep. At a more closer distance, Zero was able to see his face, and what a face – Zero was instantly smitten by how beautiful the guy was, with the most adorable baby fat cheeks, with the prettiest eyes and the ugliest hairstyle he has ever seen. He couldn't look away, he wanted that guy so, so much.

Sadly, he couldn't go out to talk to him, because he has work to do, but he promised himself that he will come and find the guy very soon.

True to his words, Zero came two days later to look for the mysterious guy and luckily enough saw him standing next to his car on the parking lot. The guy was talking on the phone and pointing to his car wildly. Zero was able to overhear that Jude was having problems with the car and saw the perfect opportunity. Helping Jude, led them to lunch, as Jude insisted in thanking him for the car and that's how they begin to see each other quite often. It was strange for Zero, as he had never been 'dating' before, he was used to sleep with the girls or guys on the first date and kick them out of his place as soon as the sex is over. But Jude was different, they didn't even had sex till their 5th official date, but Zero was ok with that, because only spending time with Jude was more satisfying than having sex with a hundred people. Being with Jude made him feel like Gideon again. He was falling hard and he knew it, but he also knew that he could not have Jude with the way his life was right now. His life was dangerous and he was not willing to risk Jude's life like that. That's why after three months (in which he was happier than ever) he broke up with Jude and left him crying in a hotel room close to the arena where Jude worked as E.V.P.

Sadly, it wasn't that easy. He was in love, he was obsessed and infatuated by Jude. He dreamed and daydreamed about him all the time, couldn't even look at other people and couldn't concentrate on anything. That's how one night he was shot. Luckily, he was alive, but the wound was deep and was right under his heart, so he needed to stay in hospital for a while. The more he laid on the damn hospital bed, the more he realized how empty and pointless his life is. How Jude was the only person who truly cares about him and makes him happy. The nice clothes, fast cars and one-night stands were not appealing to him anymore – he just wanted his cute angel close to him, loving him and cherishing him all the time. So, he made his decision and ran away from his current life. He found Jude and begged him for forgiveness and for his love again. Jude wanted to know the reason why Zero ran away and he told him the true, told him everything from the beginning and begged again for forgiveness. Jude, bless his soul, found the strength to forgive his lover and took him back. Zero shaved his bleach blond head, threw the expensive clothes and his gun and became Gideon again. Since that day he stayed away from Terrance and his people and lived a simple but happy life, till the day Oscar kicked his son and made their life very hard.


End file.
